First Keyblade War
The is a legendary conflict that occured long before the events of the Kingdom Hearts series, yet is a major driving force behind Xehanort's actions. Background General Description Both Yen Sid and Xehanort revealed that when the World was whole and full of light people desired the power of Kingdom Hearts, many creating the first Keyblades in order to obtain the means to control Kingdom Hearts: the χ-blade. However, many sides clashed over who would get the χ-blade, causing a massive war that consumed everything in darkness as the ancient weapon was shattered into twenty pieces, seven of pure light and thirteen of pure darkness, and the "true" Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the darkness. However, the light within the hearts of children kept the darkness at bay yet separated the worlds from each other. The remnants of the battlefield on which the Keyblade War took place became the Keyblade Graveyard, littered with Keyblades of fallen warriors. The remaining Keyblade wielders resolved to protect the World from further destruction, becoming guardians of the World order. The story of the Keyblade War was passed into legend, and the Keyblade was depicted both as a bringer of chaos and destruction and as a weapon to save the World. However, ages later, Xehanort came upon the story of the Keyblade War and resolved to recreate the χ-blade to cause a second Keyblade War. Truth about the War As revealed in Kingdom Hearts χ, the war had already been going on ever since The Master of Masters was a boy, with him confirming there were other Keyblade wielders, the war itself centering between the clash of light and darkness. The Master of Masters states that the darkness was closer to a human than the monstrous Heartless it would take shape of and there were other Keyblade wielders. What happened to said wielders is unknown but they were clearly gone by the time the Master of Masters would instruct the five Foretellers and one other Keyblade wielder. Shortly before he disappeared, the Master of Masters assigned his disciples new names and gifted five of them with a tome from the Book of Prophecies, which taught them of the event that would doom the world. However, in truth, the Master of Masters intentions was never to stop the Keyblade War as it has already been going on but instead to end it by causing the end of the world. He had discreetly manipulated the Foretellers with roles specifically designed to make them turn against one another and told Luxu the secret contents of the Lost Page detailing his true intentions and gave him the mission to observe these events to ensure that they will occur as prophesied. Due to the Lost Page, he watches over and manipulated the events and Foretellers, just to ensure that the prophecy of the war will come true, which succeeded in causing conflicts in between the Foretellers, who have mixed reactions and thoughts of preventing the world's end. Ultimately the Keyblade War truly began when Luxu and Ava clashed, ringing the bell of the Daybreak Town. Fortunately, the Master of Masters had no intentions to truly end the world either, only to end the world with the final battle of the War and then have special Keyblade wielders escape to another world and recover the scattered light so that the world may be reborn and the fighting cease if only temporarily. To this end, he assigned Ava to gather Keyblade wielders that would be called the Dandelions all so that the children will create new worlds through their hearts and ensure the survival of the wielders. The Master of Masters also handed Ava the list containing wielders that were meant to become new union leaders, with the known leaders being Ephemer, Skuld, Ventus and Brain and specifically instructed her to only have Brain inherit and read the contents of the Book of the Prophecies and to instruct him into keeping the Book's contents a secret from all others less the world be dangered. Gallery File:Crater1.png|Aqua viewing the aftermath of the War. File:Crater2.png|Scars left in the Keyblade Graveyard by the Keyblade War. File:Crater3.png|Another crater left by the War. See also *Second Keyblade War fr:Guerre des Keyblades de:Schlüsselschwertkrieg Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Setting